


Hajime Hazuki

by Sundance7936



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance7936/pseuds/Sundance7936
Summary: Before he goes to meet the One-Eyed King, Hajime Hazuki recalls how his life as a CCG cadet.





	Hajime Hazuki

He opened his eyes. One grey and one red. Long thick scaled tails burst from his back with legs fixed at the sides. A dark bird like mask formed around his head. Not even the Indomitable Shinohara could beat him. 

Hajime looked at the feed in awe as Kaneki Ken chomped into the Arata Armour. No wonder everyone loved him. He was perfect. He was strong. He was- 

“Rize’s kagune really is amazing, isn’t it?” Furuta gushed. 

“Oh, watch out kid.” Hajime looked up. A man wearing a long white coat looked down on him. His partner had stopped talking and looked to see why he was stopped. 

He slumped his shoulders and wrung his hands. “Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to-”

“Not a problem. Just make sure you don’t space out, alright? Who knows what dangers are out there.” He frowned “How old are you anyways?”

“Eleven sir. I was just walking back home from a cafe. It’s just around the corner.”

“Mmm. Alright then. Be careful and watch your step.” With that, he smiled and continued on, to patrol the ward and protect its citizens from man-eating ghouls.

“You know there’s this really nice bakery up ahead. You want to stop by…”

He wanted to rip their mouths off. 

The beast within him stirred. Even with a little push, Hajime could tear a ghoul to pieces with his little tails. Those man-eaters. Those monsters. They ate his parents, reducing them to chunks of meat. No wonder they couldn’t come back.

He looked up. The CCG building rose into the sky, the sun bouncing off the glass panels, its peak almost touching the sun. 

Justice was what it stood for. That’s what every Investigator lived for, fought for, and died for.

What a load of bullshit. 

Those fools were always reaching and always missing the mark. He wasn’t surprised though, they never truly tried. Except for one. 

“Do you all want justice, revenge? I could give you the chance if you follow me.” Furuta declared. Everyone was lined up in rows, clad in white, half a head shorter than the Bureau Chief. Hajime had seen him before at the Academy, following around the pariah Kijima. He usually wore a simpering smile which irritated Hajime to no end.

“Isn’t that why we joined CCG in the first place? What could you possibly give us that we don’t already have?” Hajime replied.

The man smiled, not with his usual one. It was raw, depraved, angry. This was who he truly was. A bastard.

“To laugh of course. As we crush this stupid world beneath our feet. You could show off those pretty teeth of yours." 

Hajime didn’t know what his true goal was but if it gave him power, no matter what it cost, to kill them all indiscriminately, he would follow this twisted, wrong adult.

"Hajime? Are you ready?” Mayuzumi asked through the microphone.

To meet the Miracle Human who defied fate at every turn? You’ve got to be kidding.

“Yes I am.” Hajime Hazuki said. He took of his beanie and he opened his eyes, both red as blood. The beast grinned.


End file.
